


You have witchcraft in your lips

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, I tried to write fluff, M/M, Witch AU, Witches, and really all they do is levitate stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is cold and Suga is there to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have witchcraft in your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikawatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatrash/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MA !!  
> I hope you enjoy this and thank you for bringing me into oisuga hell. It's lovely down here. 
> 
> also thank you Shakespeare for the title of this fic. and i still need to read this over so their might be a million mistakes i'm sorry!

Oikawa shivered, the cold frigid winter wind blowing at his face, nipping at the bit of his cheeks poking out from the fluffy scarf Suga had knitted for him a few months back. His hair was tussled and a fluffy mess, and _everything_ felt stiff and frozen. Oikawa wanted nothing more than to be at home in that moment, wrapped up in a million blankets, soaking up all the warmth he could into his being.

  
Not to mention his day could have been much better, Oikawa was held back longer than necessary at work having to deal with teaching one of the new interns on how to use a _printer_ , because they were apparently inept with anything dealing with technology. How they even got accepted was beyond Oikawa. And don't even get him started on the weather. A cold front had hit completely unexpected, and that was just annoying in itself. A hot bath and warm cup of cocoa were definitely in order.

  
About five minutes away from the little apartment Oikawa shared with Sugawara a strong wind came out of nowhere, practically blowing Oikawa off of his feet. His step faltering Oikawa had to completely stop walking to regain his balance, it was absolutely _freezing_. It took a moment to notice but he was shivering head to toe, teeth clacking together annoyingly, fingers totally numb.

Taking a step further took effort Oikawa just didn't have anymore, but flashes of blankets, hot drinks, and warm boyfriends definitely gave him enough motivation. The rest of the trip to the apartment was just painful. Oikawa was pretty sure his bones had completely turned into ice, his blood useless slush, not keeping him warm at all. It was when the apartment came into view that Oikawa remember the simple spell Sugawara was so kind to tell him about in the morning. The chant was short and cute and was supposed to keep you warm for a few minutes. Blessing Suga's precious soul, Oikawa stuttered through the chant a few times having to repeat it because he couldn't get a word in. The warmth was instantaneous. Oikawa’s body felt light, it felt like he sitting in front of a roasting fire, wrapped up in Suga’s arms bundled up in a heavenly cocoon of blankets.

Stopping again Oikawa freed his face from the scarf and smiled when the wind hit his face and felt nothing but a pleasant warmth. Breath puffing out in front of him, Oikawa watched twin dragons race up to the sky, followed by birds and airplanes with each breath.

Though the warmth was _very_ pleasant, spells like this one only lasted a few minutes at a time for a reason. Oikawa may feel warm at the moment but his body was technically still freezing. Thankfully Sugawara and Oikawa lived on the first floor, so the climbing stairs was not an issue - the people on the floor above them though…

As soon as Oikawa had the door open and set one foot over the threshold, the spell wore off and it was a mad scrabble to slam the door shut. His body was seeping back into awareness, a chill creeping outward from his body, fighting with the warmth from the apartment. The overall feeling was unpleasant, as if he was sick with a fever without being sick at all.

Kicking off his shoes, Oikawa shuffled his way into the kitchen. Subtle spices and something a little zesty perfumed the air, mouth watering, Oikawa followed his nose and was led to an empty kitchen. Pot on the stove a spoon stirred itself slowly, peeking into the pot Oikawa saw brothy soup with bits of vegetables and chicken. Pouting Oikawa took the spoon and manually stirred the soup himself. Chicken and veggie soup was not what he had in mind for dinner tonight.

Slim fingers slipped into his peripheral squishing at his cheeks, exaggerating his pout. His Sugawara rubbed at his cheeks and pressed his body snugly behind Oikawa’s.

“Tooru you're like _ice_ ” Sugawara hugged closer, grip on Oikawa’s cheeks turning just a tad bit too tight.

Letting go of the spoon so that it continued to stirred itself, Oikawa took Sugawara’s hands in his own icy grip prying them off. Ignoring the others complaints of icicles for fingers Oikawa completely turned his body and hugged Sugawara right back, face hiding in the juncture between his slim neck and shoulder.

Sugawara yelped and tried to push Oikawa off, but Oikawa was clinging on for dear life. _Suga is sooo warm_.

“Tooru please you're freezing!”

“And you're warm.”

One last weak push Sugawara rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands up and down on Oikawa’s back. “Look why don't you take a hot bath? I'll finish the soup- and stop pouting about it! It's a new recipe.” escaping Oikawa’s clutches Sugawara pushed him out of the kitchen. “A hot bath will warm you right up, and the soup will even more so shoo!”

Kicked out of the kitchen and most importantly Suga’s warm hold, Oikawa had no choice but to make his way towards the bathroom and took the _best_ bath of his life. Dinner was alright. He's not going to lie, but the soup wasn't all that all bad. It was actually fantastic, zesty with a hint of spice, the soup did it's job and defrosted the rest of his bones.

“Ahh Suga-chan give the chef my regards. That was surprisingly great.” Completely satisfied Oikawa leaned back in his chair patting his full belly. Now he could really go for laying down on the couch.

“The chef said thank you.” Sugawara smiled over at Oikawa and stood up reaching for their plates. “I was actually sort of worried I was going to make it too spicy.”

Scrunching his brows together Oikawa stood up after Sugawara and followed him into the kitchen. “Wait what do you mean? You're like the king of spicy food, nothing is _too_ spicy.”

Sugawara gave a minimal shrug, and turned to the sink. Placing the plates in the sink he waved his finger in one circular motion and the dishes started washing themselves while Sugawara dried. “I may or may have not used toads fire. But! Before you freak out lemon is supposed to mute it.”

Oikawa broke out into a sweat at those words, he's had bad experiences with toads fire, it was the spiciest ingredient that could be dealt with -with gloves mind you- so to think that it was in his soup was a bit frightening.

“What do you mean mute it, what in the world can mute that? Suga-chan I feel betrayed. First you made soup, but then you use _toads breath_.” Scoffing Oikawa turned right on out of the kitchen “I see how it is! See if I leave you a spot on the couch.”

Sugawara rolled his eyes expecting this kind of behavior and continued to dry off dishes and put them away. Oikawa had quickly grabbed an extra blanket from a closet in the hallway and plopped down on the couch making sure to fill up all the space with his long lean body. Mentally sticking out his tongue at Suga. Calling the remote to him he clicked on the TV and found a channel showing a few episodes of the old original Star Trek series.

Sighing in delight Oikawa enjoyed the warmth, and was ecstatic when his favorite mug floated in front of his view blocking the TV. Sugawara popped into view a second after with his own mug in hand.

“Move over you lump” Sugawara tapped Oikawa lightly with his foot, plopping down himself when Oikawa sat up and grabbed his floating mug.

“You make the best cocoa Suga-chan.” stirring the hot chocolate with the stick of cinnamon poking out of the drink, Oikawa took a sip and sighed again. This time it was a different kind of warmth that filled him. His adoration and love for Sugawara made his heart expand and the need to cuddle intensify.

Draining the mug and possibly burning his tongue a bit Oikawa set it down and snuggled into Sugawara’s side, who set down his own mug to wrap a arm around the other hugging him closer. They sat like that for a few episodes laughing at the ridiculousness of the show and the cheesiness of it all.

After the fifth episode Oikawa started drifting off, in and out of the state between wakefulness and sleep. It was when he felt a pressure against his forehead that he jolted back it reality and got a face full of Suga.

Forehead to forehead Sugawara hugged himself onto Oikawa, “You're warmer than me now, and you're so snuggly.” yawning Sugawara laid his head on Oikawa’s chest, completely laying onto of him.

For a minute Oikawa was confused with how he ended up on his back, but then realized he must have been really out of it when Suga had laid him back. Hugging Sugawara back and catching the infectious yawn, Oikawa tugged the blanket from beneath himself and draped it over Sugawara.

“Let's just lay here for a bit yeah?” Sugawara’s muffled voice barely registered to his ears, Oikawa response a lazy hum.

Eyes closing inch by inch, the last thing Oikawa saw was Sugawara hand lazily slapping the air and everything shutting off, a twinkle of moonlight caressing Sugawara’s silver hair from a cracked through the blinds.

 **  
** Maybe Oikawa’s day wasn't so bad in the end after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so I might expand on this? I have a whole world sort of planed out in my head, of course with a lot of more magic, fluff, and characters.


End file.
